Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/ODSTSuperSpartan
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > ODSTSuperSpartan Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, CommanderTony, nominate his holiness ODSTSuperSpartan for adminship on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, ODSTSuperSpartan, humbily accept the above nomination of adminship on Halo Fanon to serve the vast amounts of users on this fine establishment to remove the oppressive regime currently occupying it. Reason for Nomination CommanderTony nominate me because i am the best and he fucing knows it too theres no reason why he hasnt done this in the past and it may has wells been nowadayes. From what I have heard from peopls like those peopls on halo fanon irc, they want me to have power. just a little bit about me, i live with my parents in VLaDivostok, soviet union and major in English at colege. Plese vote for me! Support (1/1) Sysop #The said that if you want the job, you has to have right mindset. well i vote for myself and consider myself admin. ODSTSuperSpartan 23:58, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Neutral (0/0) Sysop Against (2/1) Sysop #Get the fuck off of my wiki... #For a second I thought this was an April Fools joke...--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 00:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #The said user lacks the social graces needed for administration. [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 00:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #Four dots is all that is needed to describe this BEWLSHEET. BOO! Hah! Gotcha. 00:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? A few decades ago. 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? Comedic relief on the live chat 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. Halo Legends mainly. Good, entertaining source of canon that anyone can enjoy. Its howe i got involved in the francheese in they fhurst place. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? Absolutely. 5. If you are administered, what sort of changes would you propose? Get rid of that cocksucking assgobbler CuntmanderToni. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? For the mutual benefit of the people and to spread the wealth of encyclopedic knowledge. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administered, in the event that you are? Everyday, most of the daye. 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? 4chan's /b/, /d/, /po/, and /cm/ communities. Multiple jailbait websites and even RussianLogPunchers.com 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? Very. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia's and Halo Fanon's policies? nothing lol 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? FUCK DA POLICE! 12. How may any interested users contact you? Russian Postal Service. If you honestly believe this is real...then please get some common sense. Please refer to CommanderTony if you have any problems. Category:Requests for Administratorship